Stitches
by coldfusion9797
Summary: When Andy is recovering from being stabbed Nate offers him a place to stay, but is there more to the doctor's offer than Andy's comfortable with? Nate/Andy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm at it again, writing another slashfic for hot boys in Summer Bay. This time it's Nate/Andy because seriously, Nate did ask Andy, a complete stranger, to move into his hotel room. As if fangirls weren't gonna latch onto that ;) This one's a little more light-hearted than my usual, most of the same warnings apply- slash, swearing etc. And as always I'm using some plot points from the show, anything that doesn't fit in with cannon is most likely intentional and I may take liberties with timelines. Anyway enough raving from me, read on and enjoy!**

The world came into focus around Andy as he opened his eyes. He didn't recognise this place. He shifted to survey his surrounds, his movement causing the pain in his side to intensify. He groaned with it, that's right, he'd been stabbed.

"Hey, you're alright," a fancy accent assured him, "try not to move too much, you'll pull the stitches." Strange hands eased him back down and he hurt too much to argue.

"Where am I?"

"We bought you back to Heath and Bianca's place. Sorry we couldn't do better than a couch, but you insisted we didn't take you to the hospital." Andy didn't mind the couch it was more the where and who that concerned him.

"We?"

"Heath found you on the beach and I helped patch you up."

"And you are?" For the first time Andy took the time to actually look at the man sitting here with him. He was... well, he was pretty, there was no other word for it. At least not one Andy could think of in his current groggy state. His face was all perfect lines and smooth skin and lovely blue eyes rimmed with pretty lashes.

"Sorry, I'm Doctor Cooper. Nate if you like, this isn't very professional after all."

"It's plenty professional enough," Andy said, a random memory of a saline bag being held above him, playing through his mind. "Thanks Doc."

"Happy to help," the doctor replied, "though I would prefer you were in hospital..." Andy liked that the doctor hadn't demanded it, he'd just suggested it, and it was a suggestion Andy was going to ignore. Cops and their questions were the last thing Andy wanted.

"No this is fine."

"I thought that might be the case. I need to check this again." The doctor leaned over Andy, his expert hands working quickly over Andy's abdomen, feeling for what, Andy had no idea. Hopefully it wasn't for butterflies, 'cause suddenly there were plenty of them flitting about in there. Andy sucked in a quick breath when the doctor found a particularly tender spot. "That's painful?"

"Yeah," Andy said through gritted teeth, knowing there was some smartarse comment to be made but not quite being able to grasp it.

"I'll give you another painkiller injection," the doctor said, reaching for his bag. He took out a syringe and a small glass bottle, holding them up to measure the dose. With his eyes still on the drug he was drawing and small smile formed on his face. "I wouldn't do this for just anyone you know." Was he flirting? No, that was ridiculous Andy reprimanded himself. He should not read that much into the doctor's comment when he was this doped up.

**AN: Well, let me know what you think and if you want more :) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Andy couldn't stay on Heath's couch forever and that presented a problem. He had no money and nowhere to go, a stab wound in his gut and a little brother to take of. That was the most important part, Josh needed somewhere to live, and Andy had no way to provide for him. He'd snitched on Shaun and the others so that he could get outta jail and look out for Josh, but all he'd managed to do was cop a knife in the belly and inconvenience half of Summer Bay. Not that he really gave a crap about people from Summer Bay, but his plans weren't exactly working out.

"How are you feeling today?" Josh asked, taking a seat on the coffee table.

"Yeah, heaps better," Andy said, making sure as always to be tough for Josh. Anyway, his injury definitely was getting better, it just wasn't there yet and Andy felt like a useless piece of crap. He couldn't even stand up without a concerted effort, let alone be of any assistance to his little brother now that their Mum was gone. What were they gonna do? They'd have to find a place, but for that they'd need cash and being fresh outta lockup job offers weren't exactly rolling in. But he would find a way, they were Barrett's, they always did. Andy would do whatever it took, he was good at pushing aside what he wanted and focusing on what was best for Josh. He'd learned a long time ago that pride didn't put food on the table.

"Where are you gonna go when you can leave?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," Andy lied easily, "something will come along." Josh gave him a skeptical look. Andy was saved from any further discussion about it when the doctor came in.

"How's my favourite patient today?" the doctor asked cheerfully, setting his bag on the coffee table and opening it to get what he needed.

"Good, I think I'm right to go Doc."

"We'll see about that."

"But Andy where will you go?" Josh asked, resuming their conversation.

"I dunno, I'll sort something out," Andy said dismissively, he didn't wanna talk about this stuff in front of the doctor. It had something to do with a vague notion of not wanting to appear useless in front of him.

"Alright, lift your shirt up and I'll take a look," the doctor instructed. Andy did as he was asked, revealing as little skin as possible.

"It looks to be healing quite nicely," the doctor assessed.

"That's good news."

"It is," the doctor said, turning his face towards Andy's, looking at him with those lovely blue eyes. For some reason Andy always felt like a fool when the doctor looked at him. It was like there was something he should be saying or doing, but he could never string a thought together about what that might be. "Now, did I hear you say you needed a place to stay?" Why did he want to know? It was none of his damn business.

"Yeah," Josh said enthusiastically, "you know somewhere?"

"The hotel I'm staying at has plenty of room, you're both welcome. Of course it's not for forever but it'll give you a chance to find your feet." Andy's immediate thought was to refuse. For so much of his life Andy had worked so hard to hide the fact that he was gay. Long ago he'd accepted he couldn't be openly gay and live the life he did. Reputation was everything in the underworld and being a fag wouldn't help his cause any. That coupled with small town mindset had taught Andy to keep his preferences to himself. Add to all that, that he didn't wanna be gay, and life sucked sometimes. He envied Josh the ease of his relationship with Maddy, not that Josh would see it that way, but at least he was only battling outside influences, not himself as well. Sometimes Andy got the feeling that the doctor might be gay too. But what if he was wrong? What if he said something and it turned out that he was mistaken and his secret came out? And worse than that, what if he said something and he was right? What the hell would he do then? There was no question that he found the doctor attractive but he couldn't start a relationship with a man, he just couldn't. If he accepted the doctor's offer, how long would he be able to fight this? And then Andy looked at Josh, he needed a roof over his head and Andy wasn't seeing any other options.

"Yeah sure, thanks," Andy agreed. The doctor seemed pleased with that, which just made Andy that much more nervous. What the bloody hell had he gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Andy drew the line at being helped to the room. He let Josh carry his bag, but he could walk by himself, a scratch on the belly didn't stop his legs from working. They walked slowly, the doctor going ahead of them to open the door.

"We've gotta find our own place as soon as we can," Andy told Josh quietly, he didn't want his little brother to get too comfortable here.

"We will," Josh said, "as soon as you're better." How bloody long would that be?

"Home sweet home," the doctor announced as they stepped into the room. Surprisingly the doctor had been right, there was plenty of room. Just inside the door was a decent sized kitchen, which even had an oven. A door off the kitchen led to a full-sized bathroom. To the left was a living area with a desk and a TV, some cupboards, a table and chairs and even a couch, and behind that was a large bed. To the right of the bed was a partition that separated the room in two. From here Andy could see a single bed against one wall. He moved further into the room and found two more single beds behind the partition, as well as a big cupboard, yeah, this would do for him and Josh for now.

"This is great," Josh said throwing their bags down on the floor and claiming the bed closest to the window.

"Glad you approve," the doctor said pleasantly to Josh, then he turned to Andy. If he was expecting Andy to gush over this he was in for a disappointment. "You can take the big bed if you like," the doctor offered, "you'll be using it the most." He smiled when he said it. Huh? For what? Was it a flirty smile? No, couldn't be, not with Josh here...

"Umm..."

"You know, while you're recovering." Oh, it was just a doctor looking out for a patient. Of course it was Andy reprimanded himself, and that was a good thing.

"No, this'll do," Andy said sitting down on the bed next to Josh's, it would be better if he and Josh kept as much distance between themselves and the doctor as they possibly could.

"Suit yourself," the doctor shrugged, leaving them to settle in.

xxx

Andy's tough guy act had just come back to bite him on the butt. Despite the constant ache in his side, Andy had managed to convince Josh that he was fine, so that Josh wouldn't have to worry about him, but now that Josh was convinced he'd come to the conclusion it was okay to leave Andy here by himself for a while to go see Maddy. And it would've been, if he had indeed been alone.

"How are you feeling? You look uncomfortable," the doctor observed. Was it any wonder? He was trapped in a motel room with a hot bloke who he was pretty sure had been flirting with him since the moment they met. "Is it painful?" Kind of..._the stab wound not your attraction, you idiot._ Right, the wound.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"So that's a yes..."

"I dunno," Andy shrugged. He didn't wanna look like a pussy and he didn't wanna lie. Couldn't the doctor just drop it? Couldn't they just watch the TV in silence?

"It's okay Andy, I'm a doctor, you can trust me." Andy had to turn and look at the other man when he spoke like that, he really did sound like he actually cared. Damn he was ridiculously good looking, and he was so close, and they were alone. For a moment, looking into those blue eyes, and down at those soft lips, Andy had the stupid thought that he might like to be kissed by this man.

"You're right, it is sore, I'm going to bed." Andy got up as quickly as he could manage and did just that. Fuck! He needed to get this under control before he really did do something stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

"It'll be easier if you lie flat." Did he have to say it like that? Reluctantly, Andy did as he was asked. The doctor pulled his shirt up to access the dressing. This was a position Andy would rather not be in, he was way too vulnerable like this.

"How does it feel?" the doctor asked as he peeled the tape off to reveal the wound. Nuh, Andy couldn't handle it, he pushed back up on his elbows so he could keep an eye on the pervy doctor.

"It's kinda itchy."

"That's okay, it means it's healing."

"How's it look?"

"Good, it's starting to knit." The doctor poked and prodded around the cut, asking Andy if any particular places hurt. How was Andy 'sposed to focus on such a thing when the doctor's nimble fingers were all over him? His skin burned everywhere the doctor touched him, did that count? "This could've been much worse you know, you're very lucky it didn't get infected. What kind of blade was it anyway?"

"A knife one." The doctor was kidding himself if he thought Andy was gonna spill on the details of what had happened. Thankfully the doc took the hint and went back to working in silence. Eventually he had his fill of poking and began to clean around the wound.

"Shouldn't you be wearing gloves to do all this?" A barrier between them seemed like a pretty good idea, Andy wished he'd thought of it sooner. A smile curled Nate's lips but he didn't take his eyes off his task.

"I washed my hands, or do you have a problem with me touching you?" How the fuck did this pom manage to make everything he said sound like sex? Andy didn't answer, deciding he'd be better off just keeping his mouth shut. "I won't redress it," Nate explained as he pulled Andy's shirt back down. Andy would've liked to escape at that point but Nate didn't move from his seat on the bed. "It needs to dry out, which means you have to be careful with it. Don't let it get wet, you'll have to cover it when you shower." Shit, did he have to talk about showering? As if things weren't weird enough already. All sorts of things raced through Andy's mind then, from water droplets running over broad shoulders to wondering just how much room was there in that shower anyway? "Hey, are you listening? This is important, or am I going to have to supervise?" Supervise? Oh shit.

"No!" Crap! Andy cringed inwardly. Play it cool, if it wasn't too late already judging by the delighted look in the doctors eye. "C'mon," Andy said, doing his best to sound casual, "give me a break Doc, I'm doin' my best."

"I doubt that," the doctor responded, and there it was again. Andy didn't like the look on his face, he was enjoying this way too much. Yep, Andy's first plan about keeping his gob shut was definitely the smartest one.

xxx

"Everything alright Andy?" Oh, how lovely of Josh to be so full of concern now, after abandoning him earlier to the evil clutches of Doctor I-Wanna-Watch-You-Shower.

"Yep," Andy said, his tone a little too false, and his knife handling a little too aggressive. Well, this chicken shoulda cut itself up if it didn't like it.

"Bullshit." That caught his attention. Andy took a break from glaring at the doctor to turn his focus on Josh, how dare the little shit call him on this, even if he was right, and he didn't like the way Josh was looking at him either. "Just shut up and chop your carrots," Andy told him, waving his knife in Josh's direction to emphasize his point.

"C'mon tell me."

"Are you deaf? I said I'm fine."

"No you're not, something's bothering you."

"Did I miss something? Did we turn into girls all of a sudden?" Andy said harshly, wishing Josh would just shut up.

"No..."

"So bloody well drop it." Andy turned his attention back to his task, hacking at the chicken viciously.

"Watch it, you'll cut-"

"How stupid do you think I- Ow! Fuck!" Andy dropped his knife, the blade had sliced straight into his poor finger.

"See?" Josh smirked.

"So not funny," Andy said, attempting to smack Josh up the head with his good hand but Josh dodged him. Ah well, forget him. Andy focused his attention on the cut, it stung like a bitch. Wow, it was deep, blood was pouring out of it.

"What happened?" Nate asked, suddenly at Andy's side.

"Josh made me cut myself," Andy said, glaring at his little brother.

"I did not," Josh protested, but that was somewhere in the background now that Nate was reaching for him.

"Let me see," the doctor said taking Andy's hand. "It's going to need stitches." Of course it fucking was. Great, just another excuse for the doctor to be all over him. "Wash your hands as best you can and I'll get my things. Try not to get any water in the cut." Andy did as he was instructed, avoiding putting the tip of his left index finger under the tap. He got as much of the raw meat off his hands he could and then turned the tap off.

"You got blood all over the chicken," Josh whinged.

"I did not you drama queen," Andy said as he dried his hands with some paper towel, and looked over the food. "It's only a few drops, just chuck those couple of bits away and it'll be fine."

"Come over here," the doctor called from where he'd set up shop at the table. Andy left Josh to sort the dinner and took a seat.

"You really need to be more careful," the doctor chided as he disinfected the cut.

"Didn't I tell you to give me a break?" The doctor halted his cleaning and gave Andy an unimpressed look.

"Would you rather sew this up yourself?"

"No," Andy admitted begrudgingly, and for half a second he felt kinda bad, knowing he should be more grateful, but he squashed that thought quick smart, he couldn't afford to let any regard for the doctor creep in.

"Well I don't particularly enjoy stitching you up either, so be careful." Andy wasn't gonna say anything 'til the doctor poured more alcohol than necessary into the wound. Bastard! Andy had no reason at all to feel guilty now.

"Ow! Alright..." Andy conceded, the doctor had reminded him that he was capable of holding his own.

"That's better. Now, let me see," the doctor continued, riffling through his bag, and seemingly unable to find what he was after. "Shit, I haven't got any local, we'll have to go to the hospital," the doctor looked up at him apologetically, "unless you want to try without it? Sometimes the skin around a wound goes into shock for a while, you might not feel it." What a question. Would Andy rather put up with the pain or the inconvenience of a trip to the hospital? Christ, could this day get any worse?

"Just do it." He turned to Josh. "Oi! Bring me that bottle," Andy demanded, referring to the bottle of vodka stashed under the sink, and for once Josh did as he was told. Andy turned back to Nate with the bottle in hand. "Old school huh Doc? Cheers." Andy raised the bottle to his lips.

"I can't give you painkillers if you drink that." God-fucking-damnit! Today was so not his day. Andy lowered the bottle. What should he do now? Was it better to dull the pain now and be left with no option later, or to put up with it for the stitches and knock himself out later? Much to Andy's dismay his main consideration was which option would make him look like less of a pansy. He took a swig, this was a terrible idea. Nate sighed, but he went ahead with it anyway. That whole 'skin going into shock' thing turned out to be bullshit, it hurt like a muthafucker, too much really considering the tiny needle and the fact that it was only three stitches, not that Andy let Nate or Josh see that. The booze didn't help as much as it should have, but maybe that was because Andy wasn't game enough to drink as much as he needed in case he said, or did, something stupid. While the doctor's concentration was focused on his work, Andy took the opportunity to watch him. C'mon, where else was he 'sposed to look? No one could really expect him to go without anesthetic _and_ watch the actual sewing. It held the doctors undivided attention, his eyes seeing only the task at hand, those beautiful, dark lashes masking the vivid blue of his eyes from Andy's sight. Andy appreciated the way this big, strong man could turn his hand to perform such a delicate task, it was interesting. His precision and capability were alluring. Andy decided he liked Nate when he was working; he was much quieter this way. Finally, the doc tied the third stitch off, the pain dulling to a constant throb.

"I'm impressed," the doctor stated, "you didn't even flinch." Huh, well there you go, maybe it _was_ worth the pain after all.


	5. Chapter 5

"No Josh, c'mon, please..." Andy had never begged for anything in his life but he was damn close to it now. Josh had announced that he was moving into the house at the caravan park, some rubbish about making things easier on Andy if he didn't have to worry about finding a place for both of them. Didn't Josh know it was Andy's job to worry about him? And running off and leaving him here alone with Doctor Tall, Hot and British certainly did not help. "We need to stick together."

"I'll be fine Andy," Josh assured. He was missing the point, it wasn't Josh that he was worried about. "You're the one that kept saying we needed to find somewhere else, well I have."

"I meant together."

"Maybe we can later on. It's already settled Andy, I'm going. You'll be okay here with Nate for now, it's best he keeps an eye on you anyway 'til you're better."

"But..." Andy had nothing, he couldn't argue this without letting on the reason he didn't wanna stay.

"But nothin', I'll seeya later bro." And then he was gone, leaving Andy alone, really truly alone this time. Shit. Well one thing was for sure, he couldn't stay here. Andy grabbed his bag and chucked it on the bed and began stuffing everything he owned in it, admittedly that wasn't much. He picked it up, ignoring the grabbing pain in his side and headed for the door. A minute sooner and maybe he would have made a clean get away but Nate opened the door before Andy had a chance, blocking his escape.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I think we've been in your way long enough."

"It's no trouble really, I like having the company."

"Well Josh is already gone, so I'm gonna get going too."

"Where?"

"He's staying at his girlfriend's place."

"I know, I meant you."

"I'll figure somethin' out." The doctor didn't look happy about that.

"You're in no condition to be homeless."

"Who is?"

"You know what I mean, don't be rash. Stay for a few more days, at least until you've healed properly."

"I dunno..." Crap, that shoulda been a definite no.

"Doctor's orders," Nate said, reaching towards Andy and taking his bag from him. Terrifyingly, Andy let him. Nate walked around to Andy's bed and sat the bag down, Andy didn't dare move. Nate made his way back around to the couch and sat down. He picked up the remote and began to flick. Andy still hadn't moved. "You gonna stand there all day or come watch the cricket?" Andy sighed and made his way over to the couch, taking a seat beside the doctor. This was okay, watching sport together was a totally blokey thing to do. "Josh is lucky that Roo's willing to take him in, a kid needs a home..." Was that a question? Andy glanced at Nate, he looked like he expected an answer.

"I guess," Andy shrugged, turning his attention back to the screen, the Aussies had just taken a wicket.

"You're not very talkative," Nate observed, "I'd like for us to be able to get along, but it's hard when you won't say anything..." Andy gave the doctor a cynical look. What did he want him to say? They weren't here to be mates, it was just a temporary thing till Andy got better, he hadn't asked the doctor to do any of this for him. Besides, the cricket was on the telly, couldn't they just watch it in silence? Although, the poor bloke was a pom and they were getting their arses handed to them. Maybe Andy should try to be a little more understanding.

"My condolences." The doctor frowned, clearly not following Andy's train of thought. "It must suck to be a pom right now." Andy almost managed to keep the smirk off his face. The doctor's expression grew more relaxed and Andy liked the way his eyes lit up. Sporting rivalry would do that.

"Actually, I'm kind of on the fence. My Mum was English but my Dad's an Aussie, he moved us over here when I was fifteen."

"What happened to your Mum?" The words were out before Andy really thought, it was none of his business, he wished he hadn't asked, it was too personal.

"She died. She was sick for a long time, it's why I became a doctor, I didn't want anyone to have to suffer like she did." Andy wasn't sure how to respond to that, he'd never been good that this kind of thing.

"I'm sorry about your Mum, but you're good at it you know...this doctor thing." Hopefully that wasn't the wrong thing to say. The doctor took a moment to answer, a moment in which Andy almost had time to freak out about offending him.

"Thanks." The look on the doctor's face told him it wasn't and Andy was glad. Maybe they could just be mates. Another wicket fell, drawing both of their attention back to the TV, and they lapsed into silence once more. But it was a different silence now, it was a comfortable one, and Andy could definitely live with that.


	6. Chapter 6

"I reckon you've been cooped up in here long enough, let's go to the diner for breakfast." The idea wasn't a bad one, but Andy had nowhere near enough money to eat out.

"Na."

"Come on, a stroll and some sunshine will do you good."

"I'd rather not..."

"Doctor's orders," Nate said, flashing Andy an adorably cheeky smile. Damn him.

"Fine," Andy huffed, maybe he could scrape some loose change together.

They made their way to the diner at a steady pace, and the doc was right, Andy felt much better being outside. The fresh air and warm sun reminded him that life wasn't so bad after all.

"Summer Bay is a beautiful place," the doctor commented, gazing out at the ocean. It was, but it wasn't home.

"I guess. It's no Mangrove River though." Nate turned those lovely blue eyes towards him, something about the look in them stopping Andy in his tracks.

"You'll go back there when you've recovered?"

"I can't, not without Josh."

"He means lot to you."

"Everything. He's all I got left out here." The doctor looked at him consideringly. What would Andy have given in that moment to know what he was thinking? Though all things considered, maybe it was best it remained a mystery.

"I hope he appreciates that." Andy had no idea how to respond to that, so he started walking again, trusting that the doctor would follow and thinking that maybe a diner full of people was actually one the doctors best ideas yet.

"What'll you have?" Nate asked once they were safely seated.

"Just water, I'm not hungry." The fact that Andy had no money hadn't changed because of a few pretty words.

"Water isn't breakfast..."

"A piece of toast then." He could pay Nate back once he was better. The doctor gave him a disapproving look.

"You're still healing, you need to keep your strength up." A waitress approached to take their order, Nate spoke before Andy had a chance. "Two full English breakfasts and two OJ's thanks." She wrote it down and walked away.

"That's not what I asked for," Andy said, annoyed that the doctor had ignored him. Andy consulted the menu, he couldn't afford...nineteen dollars for breakfast! Plus however much the drink was.

"My shout," the doctor shrugged. Andy scowled at him. "Consider it part of your recovery plan. I can't in good conscience sew you up and then let you starve to death." It wasn't right, Nate had already done too much for him, Andy hated being indebted to people. "You're welcome," the doctor smiled sweetly when Andy didn't say anything, making Andy even crankier. Why should he thank Nate? Andy hadn't asked him to do this. "How are you feeling?" Nate continued, "the walk wasn't too much?" Andy was just about to tell Nate to mind his own damn business when the Sharpe chick approached them.

"Hi Nate," she said cheerfully, followed by "hi Andy," not quite so cheerfully, "how are you?"

"Good."

"That's good," she said before turning her attention back to the doctor. They chatted happily, but Andy paid no attention to what they were saying, preferring to brood instead. His life was so fucked right now he had no idea where to even start getting it back on track. He needed somewhere to live and for that he needed money. A job would be a good start but he was still too crook to work and even if he wasn't he doubted anyone would be willing to employ him. He couldn't go back to making money like he used to, since he'd snitched no one was gonna deal with him unless it was to kill him properly this time. On top of all that his Mum was in jail and Josh had walked out on him, and now along with everything else this bloody doctor was messing with his head and being nice to him when he had no right. The purple-haired waitress sat a plate in front of him, bringing Andy back to the present. He stared dumbly at the food for a moment before tucking in. It was cooked and on the table now, he may as well eat it. Not to mention how good it looked and smelled. He busied himself with devouring the eggs (scrambled perfectly), bacon (crispy), toast (brown, but not too brown), sausage, potato, beans, mushroom and tomato, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd had a breakfast this good. Yeah sure, cereal was okay, but it didn't compare to this piece of heaven.

"Careful there, despite what you may think I'm not here solely to administer medical attention to you."

"What?" Andy asked through a mouthful of sausage.

"If you choke because you're eating like a duck. Didn't you say you weren't hungry?" Andy shrugged, obviously he was, so couldn't he be left in peace to enjoy his meal? Not for more than fifteen seconds apparently...

"She's pretty don't you think?" Nate said, and Andy managed to tear his attention away from his food long enough to look up and see that Ricky was gone.

"Sure," Andy shrugged, she was pretty enough he supposed, he hadn't really thought about it. Nate was still looking at him, did he expect Andy to say more? Andy sat his knife and fork down and wiped his mouth. "She's got a boyfriend doesn't she?"

"That's very chivalrous of you," Nate said.

"Just the kinda bloke I am," Andy said, throwing the easy line back at Nate. Wait, why the hell would he do that? He needed to keep as much distance between them as possible. Nate was obviously into this Ricky chick, Andy'd read the signs wrong. The thought should've pleased him, but it was disappointment more than anything that he felt, making Andy realise that for a fanciful moment he'd hoped that maybe he and the doctor could've had something. But really, how dumb was he? He should've known better, he was Andy Barrett after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Strange as it was, finding out that the doctor was straight was the best thing that could've happened to Andy. The pressure was off, he could relax, he didn't need to wonder anymore. And having no expectations, real or imagined, between them allowed Andy to drop his guard a little. In doing so he found out that Nate was actually pretty cool. He liked doing outdoorsy stuff, which made sense, he was super buff for a doctor after all. Maybe when Andy was better they could do some of this stuff together, Andy had never been kayaking, but he could learn. _Quit daydreaming_. Right. Andy got back to checking the positions vacant in the newspaper, after this he would head over to the diner to meet Nate for dinner. Mates hanging out and grabbing a feed together, that's all. Hmm, there was a job going at the gym, he could do that. He'd be better soon and how hard could it be to yell at people to run faster? The only problem was that the Braxton's managed the gym, but Andy needed the money, he could get past that annoying fact for Josh. Andy checked the time, if he left now he could probably talk to Heath or Casey about the job before he met up with Nate.

It was Casey that he found first.

"Oi Braxton, I heard you've got a job going?"

"Yeah, and?" Casey said with an uppity tone that Andy didn't like.

"And I want it."

"You must be joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking? You think I'd like having to work for you? I need the money."

"Well there's a great reason to hire you, you'd really be an asset to the team with an attitude like that."

"Get fucked Braxton, forget I asked." Andy stomped off, what the fuck had he been thinking? What in God's name had possessed him to ask a Braxton for a job? One he'd very nearly crippled no less? He seriously needed his head read.

Being still kinda early for dinner, Andy decided to do his fuming on the beach while he waited. Fucking Braxton's how much easier would life be without them? Maybe he could do something about that...

"Andy, you okay?" Andy whirled around, he'd know that accent anywhere.

"Bloody Braxton's! Who the hell do they think they are? They think just 'cause they move over here to Summer Bay and go legit that they're better than everyone else? Well I haven't forgotten. I'll never forget exactly who and what they are!" The doctor took Andy's outburst in his stride, doing his best to calm him, to make him see reason.

"But Heath helped you, he didn't have to do that."

"What? Whose side are you on?"

"I wasn't aware it was a matter of sides, I'm just telling you what I saw." The sincere way Nate looked at him now did take the edge off Andy's anger. How could he stay mad when those lovely blue eyes were fixed on him so? Right now, he was the most important person in the world to Nate...

"Yeah, I know," Andy conceded, "Heath's alright. He never did act all high and mighty like Brax. We did time in juvie together, you know."

"No, I wasn't aware. How old were you?"

"Fifteen. It was just after Dad left. I was so fucking angry that he'd walked out on us and I started getting into trouble. I thought if I played up enough he'd have to come back and help Mum. Well I guess we know now that was never gonna happen. Me and Heath knew each other, we were in the same year at school. Heath had just been expelled and we started hanging out, our Dads were mates, I thought he might know somethin' about where mine was. He didn't, and he was pissed off 'cause his brother was acting like a jerk and I guess we were just two kids in the wrong headspace to start coming up with ideas. We stole a car, just for laughs, and ending up crashing it. When the cops caught us we had drugs on us and both of us had had run ins with the cops before and they put us away. We had each other's backs in there but we were never really friends and when we got out we went our separate ways. Heath got into dealing and cultivating and I...didn't," Andy finished lamely, realising he'd said too much already. He didn't need to go into details about how car theft had become a career path. Nate would run for the hills now, a respectable doctor would want nothing to do with someone with his kind of past. Fuck it, he shoulda walked the other way, he knew he had a habit of running his mouth off when he was angry. Andy waited for Nate to say something, waited for him to tell him he didn't want anything more to do with him.

"That's the most you've ever told me about yourself." It was a simple statement, no demands, no judgment, Andy could live with that. And then he realised something, it was the most he'd ever told _anyone_, and the 'anyone' was still here. Andy wanted him to know it.

"It's the most I've ever told anyone," he said slowly, still having a hard time believing it himself. Both the fact that he'd opened up and that he was okay with it because Nate was.

"I'm honoured." Those words out of anyone else's mouth would've sounded like bullshit, but not Nate. He meant them, Andy just knew it. "Now, should we get dinner?"

"Yeah," Andy said, relieved this hadn't changed things between them, "I reckon we should."

**AN: Unlike Nate's backstory in chapter five, I invented this one for Andy. It fits with the timeline and we know Heath and Andy did time in juvie together and that Heath was kicked out of school when he was fifteen, and that was around the time Johnny Barrett died, so I figure it works. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

It'd been ten days since the hole in his side was sewed up. Ten days in which Andy had moved in with a gay doctor, been abandoned by his brother, become friends with a straight doctor, and had felt more content then he had in a long time. They were ten days that he initially thought would drag on forever and now that they were over he was sorry. It felt like an ending, one that Andy wasn't ready for. He was going to be lost without Nate. He had an idea that the doc was gonna lose interest in him once he was no longer a patient and he didn't want that to happen. Truth be told he'd miss the nosy bastard. Nate hadn't told him to go, but Andy knew he had to leave, his life had been kinda in limbo and he needed to get on with it. Andy sat there, dreading the inevitable, and then it happened.

"Come over here so I can take a look," Nate called to him from beside the big bed. Andy took a deep breath and got up, this would be the last time Nate needed to touch him, and wasn't lost on Andy how perverted he was for being disappointed at the prospect. He lay down and pulled his shirt up.

"How does it feel?" Nate questioned him, as he felt around the wound. _Like I don't want it to end, I'm not ready to leave you. _

_"_Like it's healed," Andy said, unable to keep the moody tone out his voice. He was cranky at his traitorous body, why'd it have to go and heal so well?

"These are certainly ready to come out." Nate reached towards his bag and Andy reacted before he thought. His hand darted out and grabbed the doctors. Nate looked up at him then, his brows furrowed in a questioning way. What could Andy say?

"You sure they don't need one more day?" _Don't let it end. _Nate looked torn, Andy dared to hope.

"They...really do need to come out." Those words should've killed that hope, but Nate didn't move, didn't reach for his bag, didn't pull his hand from Andy's. Fuck this. _Take it, there's no reason why you can't, you're losing him anyway. _Andy sat up suddenly. He framed Nate's face in his hands and searched his eyes for a sign to stop, and finding none he brought their mouths together, finally tasting those sweet lips. It was good, so good, better than he'd ever imagined, and he wanted more. He deepened the kiss and Nate went with him, as eager as Andy for this it seemed. The spark between them flared to life, the fire building quickly. Andy's hand found the bottom of Nate's shirt, he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric, finally getting his chance to feel the other man for a change. He felt Nate's hands grip his upper arms, pushing gently, but if he was trying to get rid of Andy he wasn't trying very hard. Andy wanted to push Nate down, climb on top of him, taste every part of him. He could start that now. He moved his mouth to Nate's neck, and had barely begun to explore this new skin when Nate managed to shove him back and break their contact. 

"Easy there tiger," the doctor panted, "you'll pull a stitch."

"So?" Andy demanded, barely able to think past the way Nate's face was flushed with colour or the breathy way he spoke, "you're a doctor aren't ya? Besides, you said they're ready to come out." God it was driving Andy wild to see the doctor's usually perfect composure not so perfect now.

"I did," Nate grinned, "but I had something a little more clinical in mind."

"Doesn't sound anywhere near as fun as my way."

"No, it doesn't," Nate agreed and then he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Andy's mouth. "Now lay back."

"No, it doesn't seem fair."

"Really? Have something in mind?"

"You've seen plenty of me, I think I should at least have something to look at while you're unpicking your handiwork." The doctor pulled his shirt off.

"That do?" Andy nodded, words escaping him as he marveled at the sculpted body before him. And then a random thought popped into his head.

"Wait, aren't you straight?" It was kinda a ridiculous question considering the situation they'd found themselves in and that Andy had kissed the doctor while under that impression, but he asked it anyway.

"Why, _whatever _gave you that idea Mr. Barrett?"

"You and Ricky. You've got the hots for her don't ya?"

"Hmm, I can see how you _might've_ got that impression," Nate said playfully, eyes sparkling with delight. "Jealous were you?"

"You bastard," Andy said, realising that Nate's flirtations with Ricky had been purely for his benefit.

"What? I was running out of ideas to make you notice me."

"So you _were_ flirting, I've been driving myself crazy with this. Why the hell didn't you just say something?"

"Seriously? I thought I'd made it pretty obvious. Besides, something tells me if I'd made a move you would've run for the hills, am I right?"

"Well I wouldn't say you're wrong..." Andy admitted a little sheepishly. To that the doctor smiled.

"Now lie down and let me work." Andy did as he was told, thoroughly enjoying the view while Nate made quick work of removing the stitches. He tugged the last one free and set the blade aside. "There," Nate said, and before Andy could thank him he'd leaned down and pressed his lips just to the right of the scar, "all better." Andy's skin tingled pleasantly with the touch and when Nate looked up at Andy, his mouth only inches from his body, Andy could barely breathe. He'd finally found someone worth taking the plunge for, he wasn't going to pretend anymore. He reached down and rested his hand on Nate's cheek.

"You know, I suddenly feel sore all over." Nate gave him a knowing smile and began to push Andy's shirt higher, Andy leaned forward so they could get rid of the shirt completely.

"Where does it hurt the most?"

"Here," Andy said, resting his fingertip on his mouth.

"Better get to work then," Nate said, dropping soft kisses on Andy's stomach and chest as he worked his way towards Andy's aching mouth.

**AN: So that's it for this story, hope y'all enjoyed this random idea. Thanks to everyone for reading and especially to those who took the time to review. And special thanks to lycanus1, this is another story that never would've been finished without your support, so thanks heaps buddy! :D**


End file.
